minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/This Week on the Wiki - 2nd Chapter
This week has been very hard on me. In my paying job I was back to overtime, so that wasn't fun. There's been drama in my family, which also hasn't been fun. And we had to take the Christmas tree down this week which, in addition to not being fun, was just depressing. :-( But that's probably more than you wanted to know about my personal life, so let's talk about the wiki, and why THAT has been hard on me. The stressful awful thing that happened: PLAGIARISM! Yes, apparently despite the fact that this wiki is only a couple of weeks old and has only three members (Welcome to the Wiki Father Toast) we managed to have a competitor. Normally I love competition, but the fellow running the competing wiki was intent on just copying everything that was on this one. Not cool. >:-( After several days of drama, the issues was resolved when Moeren and I brought this to the attention of CubeX2, the author of the Custom Stuff mod. Cube, being one of the very finest people around, talked to the proprietor of the competing wiki and insisted that he write his own articles. As of the time of this writing our wiki is on CubeX2's front post, the ripoff one isn't, and I'm going to call the matter resolved with a big win for the people who write our own articles. X-D As for what we've been doing about adding new content, I've made it a personal goal to perform two edits a day. One before I go to work, and one after. I've left it pretty open what I have to do to meet this goal. Anything from correcting a typo to adding a page counts as far as I'm concerned. So far I've been going for seven days (today will be the 7th if I make another edit later), and I'm feeling pretty good about myself. ^_^ I've gotten a lot done in the last week, again adding quite a few pages and adding content to others. It's been a good week. CubeX2 himself has volunteered to help out a bit with the wiki. He offered to rip the Hardness values from the game code for me so that I wouldn't have to get them all by trial and error, freeing up my time to work on other things. He hasn't had the time yet, but since he's still updating Custom Stuff to Minecraft 1.1 I totally forgive him. Finally, in an effort to attract new members and improve the quality of the Wiki, I've opened up an Art Request page. One of the paradoxes with Custom stuff is that there are a lot of talented people who want to make stuff with it, but not all of them talented in the art department. I'm the exact opposite: dumb with code but pretty good at art. It makes sense then that in order to promote a better community I'd volunteer my artistic talents to those who need them. Hopefully it'll be a successful venture. :-) That's all for me for now. I'm looking forward to continuing work around here in the next week, and writing a new blog post next Friday. Rumor has it that Custom Stuff for Minecraft 1.1 will be out within the next week or so, so I'm excited to finally get to work on the next of my own projects. Check out my blog next Friday to see what's going on! ~ PsychoSupreme 00:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts